Indie Game Battle Royale!
SEASON 1 Ep.4: A Battle Royale Of The Indie Game Characters. Roster: Sans The Skeleton, Bendy, Freddy Fazbear, Mama Tattletail, And Baldi! Who Will Win? Let's Find Out In Ouer 1st Battle Royale Of Devin The Rapper's Death Battle Series. Introduction (Quick Thing To Mention. Death Battle Fanon Took Down 2 Of My Fights (Cuphead vs Felix And Bendy Vs Lincoln), Death battle, Please Stop. Your Really Trigguring Me >:T) Wiz: Indie Games Are Very Powerful These Days. Boomstick: From Bad Ones Like From Scratch, To Good Ones Like Today. We Will Pin 6 Indie Game Characters Together! Wiz: Like Bendy, The Dancing Demon Boomstick: Sans, The Skeleton Of Snowdin Wiz: Freddy Fazbear,The Leader Of The Pizzarea Boomstick: Cuphead, The Run And Gun Shooter Wiz: Mama Tattletail, The Ripoff Furby Boomstick: And Baldi, The Ruler Slapping Teacher Wiz: Now For This Battle To Work, There Are A Couple of Rules. Boomstick: Like No Outside Help, Abilities From Alll Their Games ( Also Including Bendy In Nightmare Run And FNAF World), And Most Of All. If One Falls Down, There Not Coming Back. Not Like They Won't Come back To This Death Battle Series, I Ment If He Lose, There Not Coming Back Form The Battle. Wiz: Anyways, I'm Wiz And He's Boomstick. And It's Ouer Job To Anylize Their Wepons, Armor and Skills To Find Out Who Would Win...A Death Battle! Bendy Boomstick: Well Looks Who's Back Again. If It Isn't The Demon Who Killed A Kid. Wiz: Bendy Has Appeared Once On This Series, So It's Only Fare To Bring Him Back Cause Of Popularity. Boomstick: So We Will Go Over Bendy...Again. Wiz: Well Anyways, Bendy Is Made Out Of Ink From The Ink Machine And With That, Bendy Has Some Really Good Abilities, Like Stretching Out His Body, Making Ink Clones And Can Move Carboard Bendy''s. Bendy Can Also Run Faster Than Henry.'' Boomstick: And One Other Thing, If Bendy Has Some Much Ink, Then He Can Do 2 Things. Wiz: One, He Can Flood An Intire Room With Ink. Boomstick: Or Two, He Can Become Ink Bendy! Wiz: Ink Bendy Is A Stronger Version Of Bendy. This Makes His Abilities Pretty Much Stronger. Boomstick: Bendy However Does Have A Weakness, If Someone Destroys His Ink Machine, He Will Become Back To His Normal Form And Die. Wiz: Bendy Has So Much Vives Into Him That Makes Him A Strong Foe To Handle. Boomstick: Bendy Is One Tricky Little Demon. Sans The Skeleton Wiz: Sans The Skeleton Or Sans For Short, Is A Skeleton Character Found In The Game Undertale Boomstick: he Has Many Abilities Like His Usual Bones And Gaster Blasters Wiz: Sans Alos Has The Abilityn Of Telekinesis Boomstick: but Sans Isn't That Perfect, He Often Get Lazy And Will Fall Asleep Making An Open To One Attack. Wiz: This Is BEcause Sans Only Has 1 HP. Boonstick: But When You See This Skeleton, Your Gonna Have A Bad Time. Freddy Fazbear Boomstick: Hey, It's That Chuckie Cheese Guy! Wiz: Um Boomstick, That's Not Chuckie Cheese. -_- Boomstick: Sorry...Anyays Freddy Fazbear is The Lead Singer Of The Fazbear Band In The Popular Indie Game Five Nights At Freddy's! Wiz: First Starting As A Normal Boy, He Was A Victom Of The Purple Guy Killings. But The Puppet Also Known As The Marionette, Revived Him In The Freddy Animatronic. Boomstick: He Has The Ability Of Teleportation And Mic Toss, And In The FNAF World Game, He Has The Pizza Wheel And Birthday Wiz: So Whatever You Do, Don't Go To Freddy's Pizzarea Cuphead Boomstick: We've Already Talk About Cuphead I Cuphead vs Felix So No Need To Get To Any Introductions. Wiz: Cuphead Has The Ability To Shoot Blasters From His Fingur And Has The Super Acts Boomstick: He's Weakness Is Having 3 HP, So Ya, That's All We Gotta Mention. Go Check Cuphead Vs Felix For A Defined Battle. Mama Tattletail Wiz: Mama Tattletail, Also Known As The Rip Off Furby. Boomstick: Or Furry. Wiz: Ya...She's Pretty Weak. Boomstick: She Has The Abilty Of Teleportation, Electrokinesis, And Has The Poer of The Kalitoscope! Wiz: The Kalitoscope Is A Dangerous Weapon, Changing The Enviorment Into A Twisted World. Boomstick: So Is She Powerful? Wiz: Still Not. I:T Baldi Wiz: Last Up Is Baldi Frrom Last Years Famous Game. Baldi's Basics Boomstick:Baldi is A Math Teacher And Loves Math, but Get One Question Wrong, And He Becomes A Fureous House. Wiz: The Only Thing About Him Is He Uses A Ruler, Nothing Special. :T Pre-Fight Wiz: Phew, We Finally Got Donw With That. Boomstick: i Know Right, Welp Time To See Who Wins! Wiz: Exactly, The Combatins Are Set! Let's End This Debate once And For All! Boomstick: it's Time For A DEATH BATTLE! ROYALE!!! Fight Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Combatants from multiple franchises Category:"FNAF vs Undertale" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles